


A Mother's Love

by Becca_Lyn



Series: Spirit and Spellbound [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Finding a Family, Ghosts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spirits, this can be read alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Lyn/pseuds/Becca_Lyn
Summary: Ever since he was young, Harry has had a friend that only he knows about, that appears to him when he needs her. He calls her his cupboard mum. She's protected him all his life, but for some reason she has a hard time protecting him from his worst enemy, Voldemort.





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a long lost sequel to a fanfiction I recently started rewriting, but this can be read as a stand alone! I'm very excited for to share it with you guys, enjoy!

Harry had just about given in to the darkness of his cupboard when she appeared to him for the first time. Of course, he had known her before; he had heard her singing and tucking him in many a time in his few years. However, he had never seen her appear.

She was just as pretty as he had hoped, this imaginary cupboard mum. Her hair was long, wavy, and silvery-blonde, her eyes almost violet in the darkness of the cramped space. Her features stood out plainly against her pale skin, in comparison to Harry’s own olive tones and dark hair.

What interested young Harry most was her attire. She was dressed in a lot of dark green and black, fabric bunching and flowing around her. To Harry she looked like a magical princess, come to take care of him in his time of need.

“. . .rry? Harry?” She was speaking to him, her eyes worried, her body crouched low even as she kneeled beside his cot.

“Yes, mummy?” Harry spoke, a wide grin forming on his face, even as he ignored his steadily bruising cheek.

The woman looked taken aback for a moment, shocked at Harry’s words, before her gentle touch reached Harry’s cheek. She hummed lightly, and Harry closed his eyes as he felt bliss rush through him when the swelling began to lessen.

“Harry, darling, while I am flattered, you do know I am not your mother, correct?”

Harry giggled, not opening his eyes. He was tired now, as he always was when his cupboard mum showed up to sing him to sleep. “Why not? You act like one. You sing me lullabies, take care of me when I get hurt, tuck me in. I know you can’t really help me outside the cupboard, but in here you’re just like a real mum!”

The woman sighed, a soft smile playing on her lips as she continued to heal the small child’s body. Quietly, as to not disturb the other members of the household and cause more danger to the boy, she sang a lullaby, wishing him a good night's rest.

* * *

Harry was eight when she appeared to him again, this time outside of the cupboard. While he had still been able to hear her sing at night, he had been beginning to think the night two years before had been a dream. But now, he was sure she was real.

He had been running away from Dudley and his goons when he had tripped. He was faster than his larger cousin, he knew, but he just had to look behind him when his too large shoes got the best of him. He remembered staring in terror at the oncoming attack and then reappearing on the top of the nearby school building. And _she_ was there.

She looked just as Harry remembered her. Just now she looked out of breath and furiously pale as she glared over the edge of the building at the confused trio of bullies.

“Mum?” The question flew out of him, the childish word he had yet to grow out of shocking the both of them as it was said.

Her glare softened as she turned to him with a kind smile, “Hello, Harry.” She stepped towards him slowly, her hands outstretched in a welcome, before frowning down at him suddenly. “Your knee is bleeding.”

Honestly, Harry hadn’t even noticed until she mentioned it. Looking down at the scrape, he could feel the stinging pain, and tried to hold back tears so his cupboard mother wouldn’t think less of him. Wouldn’t think he was weak and gross like his real family did.

“Oh no, darling don’t cry,” Immediately she was knelt beside him, her voice calm and her hand cool as it touched the warm skin around his cut. “It’s alright, I’ll have it fixed in just a moment.”

Harry sniffled and watched her work, feeling the cool calmness flow throughout his body, and the stinging from his knee disappear along with the cut. He watched as she kissed her fingertips before pressing them to his knee once more, and his knee felt perfectly fine.

“Wow,” Harry sniffled again, rubbing at his nose, “It feels all better! How did you do that?”

Harry grasped at his knee rubbing his hand along it and feeling for any remnant of the scrape, “I usually have to get a band-aid, and it doesn’t fix cuts up that fast!” He didn’t feel the need to mention that he hardly ever had access to band-aids as his aunt told him he didn’t deserve them.

“It was magic,” Cupboard mum wiggled her fingers mysteriously, sitting back on her heels. Harry noticed that she looked tired now, even sad. He peered closer at her face and saw her flicker, her entire form disappearing for a moment.

“Mum?”

“It’s alright, Harry, I promise. I’m just a little tired, using that much magic takes a lot out of me,” She smiled sadly, reaching out and attempting to fix Harry’s wild curls. “I’ve missed seeing you so close.”

Harry frowned, moving closer to her, “Where have you been? I’ve missed you too.” His voice was quiet, worried that she would be angry with him for speaking out of turn.

“I’ve always been here,” sighing, she pulled him close to her form, “I wanted to let you grow, Harry. I wanted you to find friends, and to be free in this world for as long as possible. But, now it seems this world is going to try to hold you down.”

She smiled down at him, and Harry never felt safer.

“I always stayed nearby to make sure you were safe. I will always be here to protect you, Harry, never forget that.”

* * *

Harry always saw his cupboard mother after that, though never as fully. She was always in the background, or just in the corner of his vision, watching after him with a smile. Harry never felt lonely or afraid again.

She always made good on her promise to protect him, and Dudley’s birthday will always be a favorite. Yes, he was punished for it, but it was worth it to see the fat buffoon trapped inside the snake enclosure. And he had made a new friend of the snake as well!

It was nearing his own eleventh birthday, and he was excited. Dudley would be going off to his private school, and now that Harry had “convinced” his family to allow him to grow his hair longer and more manageable, he felt like he had more control in his life than ever.

That was until he went to check the mail.

**_Mr. H. Potter_ **

**_The Cupboard under the Stairs_ **

**_4 Privet Drive_ **

**_Little Whinging_ **

**_Surrey_ **

It was a letter written to him? No one had ever written him a letter, anyone that he knew lived in the same house! Even cupboard mother wouldn’t be so odd.

Excitedly, he grasped his first letter to his chest, running inside to hand his family’s mail over. He had never been so excited to receive a piece of paper, and it was near immediately that his family noticed his joy and began a battle that ended with his letter being torn to shreds in front of him.

The room turned to ice, a rage that was both coming from him and not at the same time consumed the room. His uncle, whom was previously huffing and puffing over his win over Harry’s letter, turned pale, his eyes going wide as he stared at Harry in fear. Harry could see his cupboard mother in the room, fury coating her every feature.

“Go to your cupboard! Now!” The big man was terrified, his voice squeaking as he tried to take control of the situation.

Harry nodded, stiffly, his joints and muscles feeling as if they no longer belonged to him. The anger was terrifying, but the power it filled him with, even as he gave up control to his mother, was fun. He could feel himself be carried, step by step, to the cupboard, his mother’s anger not diminishing a moment.

He curled up angrily on his cot, trying to hide himself in the shadows of his cupboard. The icy anger he felt, though not pointed at himself, was scary. He had never felt such energy coming from his mother before, and he longed for it to stop.

“That beast of a man had no right,” even her voice was different, coming out in an angered hiss, “He’s trying to hide your identity from you, you’re very being!”

“What do you mean, Mum,” Harry questioned her softly, watching her form move to sit next to him on the small cot. Her eyes stared at the door to the cupboard, her features relaxing as she tried to calm herself, as his words reached her.

“Do you want to know what that letter was, Harry?”

Harry moved closer to her, peering expectantly at her face. He didn’t know how she knew what the letter said when he never had a chance to open it, but if she did know, it was better than forever questioning it.

“Yes, of course I do,” he touched her arm softly, excitement rushing through his veins.

She turned slowly, taking his hands in hers, a soft smile on her lips as she looked him in the eyes. “Do you know why you can see me, and no one else? Or why you could speak to that snake at the zoo? Or why odd things happen around you that sometimes can’t be explained?”

Harry shook his head for every question, staring up at her in wonderment. He had always thought it was her, that she had some control of his life he did not know.

“You have magic, Harry. You’re a wizard, and these people you live with are not. They don’t want you to know. But, that letter, it was to tell you who you are. There are other wizards out there, they live in their own world, and they have a school for children like you. That letter was telling you it was time to go to Hogwarts.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and have any questions or just want to talk to me, you can [Find me on tumblr](http://fairytales-andfuckery.tumblr.com/)  
> And if you ever have an extra $3 and want to support me and my work you can find the link to my ko-fi on my tumblr page! Thanks guys!


End file.
